


Autumn Harvest

by MagicalArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Camelot, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, between s4 and s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: After Morgana had stolen the throne an air of fear had been looming over Camelot's inhabitants. Even if Arthur Pendragon had won the throne back; nobody knew when the next attack would be or how ruthless their enemies would fight. When Autumn begins a harvest festival seems like the best thing to help lift the spirits of Camelot's citizens and bring them all together.





	1. The Hunt

A cool gust of wind hit Merlin’s face when his horse began to canter.

He was riding alongside Arthur with hunting equipment slung heavily over his shoulder. It was nearly the start of autumn, and the final days of summer had brought the cold to Camelot early. Merlin, being quite sensitive to the cool temperatures, was irritated when Arthur insisted they all go on a hunt. Merlin was currently mourning the fact that he had to go everywhere his king did, and so was not allowed to stay by the warmth of a fire all day. It didn’t help when being a servant meant he could not afford a thicker jacket than his current burlap one. Arthur likely wouldn’t survive a day without Merlin protecting his royal backside at all times, which forced him to go on unpleasant expeditions like this one. On rare days like this he wished he could be a knight just for the thick chain mail.

When they entered the Darkling Woods they were greeted with a world of colour. The leaves of Oak and Elm trees were bursting with warm autumn hues. The strong scent of pine that wafted through the breeze of the forest was as strong as the sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground.

When Arthur ordered his knights to halt Merlin sighed in relief. At least now he might be able to conjure some body heat. The knights all slid off their horses gracefully, while Merlin plopped down with the heavy weight on his back.

After the knights had taken their hunting weapons, and Merlin had tied all the horses to the trees, Arthur came up to him.

“I’m trying to decide whether to bring you while we hunt or leave you to watch the horses,” Arthur told him.

“And why would that be, sire?” Merlin asked with a furrowed brow.

“Because you always manage to scare all the animals off with your foolishness, but I also need you to carry everything we catch. I’m finding it to be quite a hard decision to make,” Arthur said with a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He was forced to freeze to death in this cold and deal with Arthur’s teasing now?

“Must be hard to make a decision with that thick head of yours,” Merlin murmured.

Arthur let out a short laugh before he was interrupted by Gwaine.

“Let’s go already I’m hungry!” Gwaine shouted.

“The foods not just for you, Gwaine, it’s for the Harvest festival,” Elyan replied.

“Potato, patoto,” Gwaine replied. 

Everyone rolled their eyes, amused by Gwaine’s...well, just Gwaine.

Merlin was tempted to go on the hunt and use his magic to call the animals to them just so that they could be done with this trip; but he knew that it would be too risky. It would cause too much suspicion. Maybe he should stay and tend to the horses. Maybe fill up their water skins as they all were already quite empty..

“There is no danger, sire,” Leon told Arthur, coming back from checking the perimeter.

“Thank you sir Leon,” Arthur replied.

Merlin was about to speak when Arthur turned to him.

“I’ve decided you are coming with us; and for motivation know that if you scare just one animal off-”

“You will put me in the stocks,” Merlin grumbled, finishing his sentence.

“I was going to say you will have to clean Gwaine’s dirty socks, but that works too,” Arthur replied with a smile.

Percival snickered. Gwaine did not seem to be listening, too focused on his grumbling stomach. They all set off into the woods, trying to move stealthily despite the crunching of leaves under their boots. The goal was to get at least a couple of deers, a few rabbits, and a hawk if they were lucky.

Merlin had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

_________________~*~__________________

Merlin was right, it was a long day.

It had taken them a long time just to find a deer, let alone any rabbits or a hawks. By the time they returned to their horses it had become dark out. All of the knights were tired and hungry, and Merlin was shivering fiercely. Their plan was to get back to Camelot before nightfall, hence why they got up at dawn and took the horses. Clearly things had not gone to plan.

“We’ll have to stay the night. It’s too dangerous to travel in the dark,” Arthur said inevitably.

Everyone groaned in unison; thinking longingly of their warm, soft beds back in Camelot. Though they all knew Arthur was right. 

Ever since Camelot had been taken back from Morgana’s grasp there had been a tense air about them. All constantly on edge, ready for an attack. As they should be. 

The knights got to work, helping collect the wood and tinder for Merlin to light. Arthur sat beside him, looking at their day's kill. A deer and three rabbits. Not what they were hoping, but better than nothing. Hopefully the farmers would be able to provide the rest for the harvest.

The knights came back with the wood, and Merlin lit the fire in a flash, eager for its warmth. Arthur gave him an impressed look.

After cooking and feasting on one of the rabbits, most of it unfairly being eaten by Gwaine with loud protests from the rest of the knights, they settled down to rest. Merlin continued to shiver despite being as close as possible to the fire he had built, his teeth chattering no matter how hard he tried to clench them.

Most of the knights were on the other side of the camp, but Arthur lay at Merlin’s right. He had not really thought about it until now, but it must have been a trust thing, always staying close to Merlin. Sleeping with his back to him in the dark of night, even after all those who had betrayed him, but not letting his guard down near anyone else.

Merlin’s thoughts were interrupted by a harsh wind that made him even colder. He curled in on himself, failing to conserve enough heat against the howling wind.

“Merlin,” Arthur grumbled in annoyance.

“W-what?” Merlin asked, turning his head to Arthur.

“I can hear your teeth chattering from here,” Arthur told him, his voice low from sleep.

“S-sorry,” Merlin tried to say sarcastically, shooting an angry look at the back of Arthur’s blonde head.

Merlin lay on his side, hugging his knees to his chest. Royal arse, it’s not as if Merlin could help it. Who was the one who insisted on this hunting trip anyway?

“Merlin,” Arthur grumbled again.

“W-what d-do you want-t?” Merlin replied in frustration.

“Can you two please bicker somewhere else some of us are trying to sleep!” Gwaine shouted from across the camp.

The knights all groaned, shushing Gwaine. Arthur stayed silent for a while.

“...come here,” Arthur said finally.

“Huh?” Merlin asked, confused.

Arthur sighed. Merlin could hear a rustling to his right. Before he could turn his head he felt something warm press along his back. Merlin tensed in surprise.

“For warmth. Now go to sleep,” Arthur said.

Merlin could not fathom what was happening. Arthur's arm was around him and he had stopped shivering. He was aware of each breath Arthur made as it tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. His heart rate had increased rapidly, he was sure Arthur could feel it..

“Stop thinking, sleep,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin felt a shiver travel down his spine, and it wasn't from the wind this time. He swallowed thickly and willed himself to calm down. Merlin relaxed into the embrace.

He soon fell into a slumber with the warmth of Arthur’s sleeping form against him.

_________________~*~__________________

 

“Wake up sleeping beauties,” Gwaine shouted.

Arthur groaned at the loud noise. Merlin blinked open his heavy eyelids after being startled awake. He blushed when he became aware of the position he was in.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered harshly.

Arthur groaned again in annoyance, burying his face deeper in Merlin’s hair and tightened the arm around him. Merlin’s chest filled with warmth for a moment. He clenched his teeth afterwards.

“Arthur,” Merlin said a bit louder, nudging him.

Arthur suddenly became aware of what he was doing and jumped back as if he had been burned. The knights giggled quietly.

“We are leaving,” Arthur informed them, before walking over to his horse and pretending nothing had happened.


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re·gent  
> ˈrējənt/  
> noun  
> noun: regent; plural noun: regents  
> 1.  
> a person appointed to administer a country because the monarch is a minor or is absent or incapacitated.

Guinevere was the first person to meet the group when they returned to the castle.

She was smiling warmly, descending the stairs to greet the knights. She wore a mahogany dress embroidered with a golden floral trim along the top of it. She radiated elegance and beauty.

“Guinevere,” Arthur said in greeting, bowing his head.

Gwen rolled her eyes, not liking the royal greeting she was not yet accustomed to.

“Arthur,” she replied with a nod.

All of them dismounted their horses. Elyan was the first person Gwen embraced. The siblings greeted each other with a smile before Gwen headed back over to Arthur.

“Was there any trouble while I was away?” Arthur asked her.

“It has been quite busy preparing for the harvest, and some of the farmers nearly fell short, but I believe everything has been sorted. There was no trouble other than a slight cold from a few people that Gaius tended to. Although I am afraid the royal council wants to have a meeting with you about the security of Camelot,” Gwen told him.

Arthur squeezed Gwen’s shoulder in thanks. He was pleased by his decision to grant Gwen Regency. Her strength and ability to connect with the people of Camelot had proven her to be the perfect Regent. 

Merlin appeared beside him, holding the horse's reins in hand and shaking slightly.

“Can we get inside please?” Merlin asked desperately.

“Be patient Merlin,” Arthur replied, but hurried the knights despite his response.

Arthur got everyone to the stables where it was certainly warmer than outside. Everyone seemed quite cheerful at the moment. The usual prattle between the knights was taking place as they took everything off their horses.

As Arthur started walking out he saw Merlin caring for his horse. Merlin had always bonded with the horses, much more than the rest of his knights or servants ever had. The hickory coloured horse was leaning into Merlin's touch, and Arthur could hear Merlin thanking it with a smile smile on his face.

Arthur was surprised when his first instinct was not to make fun of Merlin. Instead a warmth spread through his chest. He shook it off quickly.

“Come on Merlin,” Arthur called as he headed out of the stables.

___________________~*~__________________

The council chambers were loud, so Arthur was understandably relieved when the meeting finally ended.

The biggest issues they had to deal with were the number of crops that were harvested, and increasing security in case of another attack on Camelot. Organising the harvest festival was quite difficult, but it would be worth it in the end. He knew that Camelot needed something to brighten its hopes after the attack from Morgana a few months ago. His subjects as well as his knights and the royal council had all been fearful and on edge ever since. This did not disclude himself either; after being overthrown and watching innocent lives being taken.

He knew how important it was to make the festival enjoyable for everyone, which is why Arthur was working hard on it this year. He had been organizing food with the cooks and farmers. Fresh pies would be sold by bakers, cider from the tavern, scarves knitted by weavers. That meant lots of meetings and planning while also running the kingdom, which had exhausted him to no end.

It was nighttime when Arthur and Merlin finally headed to the king’s chambers. They were both tired from the busy day, walking quite sluggishly down the hall. When they arrived there was a new coat folded neatly on Arthur’s table.

“What’s this?” Merlin asked when he noticed the new item of clothing.

Arthur did not say anything. Instead, he sauntered over to the change screen to pull on his night clothes. When he finished he found Merlin making his bed.

“Excited for the...harvest tomorrow?” Merlin asked, yawning part way through his sentence.

“I’m just glad I don’t have to go to any more of those chaotic council meetings,” Arthur told him, plopping face first onto the bed when Merlin had finished making it.

“Oh I know you are excited, Arthur, you don’t have to pretend,” Merlin replied, heading over to the fireplace.

Arthur made his way under the velvet covers, sighing in content when he finally got comfortable. Merlin was tending to the fire by adding wood and poking around it. Arthur could hear the crackling of wood burning while Merlin worked. His eyes began to droop, sleep pulling at him. He almost did not notice when Merlin began making his way out of the room.

“Merlin, wait,” Arthur called.

Merlin halted in the doorway, turning back. The fire cast shadows on his face.

“Yes, sire?” Merlin asked politely.

Arthur swallowed.

“Take the coat, it’s for you,” Arthur told him.

Merlin looked confused, as if Arthur had not spoken clear english. Must Merlin be like this every time?

“You heard me, Merlin. Take the coat and leave. I want to go to sleep,” Arthur said.

Merlin walked over to the table and picked up the coat. It was thick and lined with leather, which would not allow any cool wind to get past it. The jacket was scarlet coloured and stylish, made from expensive fabrics. Merlin held it delicately, as if it were something precious and breakable.

“Arthur..” Merlin said, full of emotion.

“Do not thank me, Merlin. You are dismissed,” Arthur told him softly.

“Thank you,” Merlin said, meeting his gaze with wide blue eyes.

“Of course you don’t do as I say,” Arthur murmured.

Merlin let out a short laugh.

“Good night, Arthur,” Merlin said before closing the door.

Arthur lay still for a moment before turning onto his side. He felt content and lighthearted as he drifted into the darkness of sleep.


	3. The Harvest Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come, ye thankful people, come, raise the song of harvest home; all is safely gathered in, ere the winter storms begin. " -Henry Alford

The sight of the celebration made Merlin smile warmly.

Flutes and harps played a melody that seemed to sweep across the crowd. It was a song of celebration, fast paced and light. Many people were laughing and dancing a jig, looking positively carefree and gleeful. There were children laughing and running around, making their way between carts and groups of people. It was as if the darkness looming over Camelot had disappeared into the melody of the song.

The orange harvest moon hung above them, a stark contrast to the darkened night sky, making it all seem enchanting. The sweet smell of apples and pumpkins drifted through the air from the cooks and bakers tables. Many of the citizens had come to display their goods; scarves and dresses made by weavers and clothiers, candles made from candlemakers, spices being sold by cooks, and even warm apple cider was being served at the tavern.

The harvest was one of the best times to both sell and buy things, which was important since winter always came without hesitation. Warm clothing needed to be bought, and food needed to be stocked up on. Candles were needed for light throughout the darker days. 

More than that it was a night of celebration.

Merlin continued to take in the scene when Arthur came up beside him.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it,” Arthur said, his eyes on the crowd.

“Yeah, it is,” Merlin replied, his head turning to look at Arthur.

The king had a delighted look on his face. Merlin knew he felt triumph in making his citizens happy, as Arthur was quite caring (even if he didn’t always show it). Merlin knew that Arthur just wanted to be a good king, and Merlin knew that he was.

Merlin had lived in Camelot for years now, and he had his share of harvest festivals in Camelot, but never had they felt this euphoric before. Even the sour cook was smiling.

The music changed to a slower pace, causing most of the crowd to dissipate. Many either moved back to their stations or examined the goods being displayed. The bakers brought out a fresh batch of pies, which caused a crowd to swarm the table at once. Arthur began speaking with one of the farmers who had pulled him into a conversation about squash.

“Do you want anything to eat?” One of the castle servants asked him, seeing his state at the display of baked goods.

The look of those pies were making his stomach rumble..

“Hello!” Merlin heard as something heavy fell onto his side.

He nearly jumped before he realized it was Gwaine, whose breath smelled strongly of cider.

“Gwaine, did you get pissed already?” Merlin asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I’ve had a few drinks, but not even close to how many I'm going to have,” Gwaine said, winking.

Percival walked up to them.

“Gwaine discovered they were selling apple cider at the tavern, and so..” Percival gestured at Gwaine’s drunken state.

Gwaine proceeded to punch Percival’s arm playfully. “You should get a drink, Merlin. I’ve never seen you drunk!” Gwaine shouted, and both knights made their way towards where the rest of the knights were standing.

“I'm guessing Gwaine has already had a few drinks,” a voice said from beside him.

He turned to see Arthur watching his knights with crossed arms and the corner of his lips upturned.

“What do you think,” Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

Arthur pinched his eyebrows together in thought. Merlin couldn’t help noticing how attractive he looked in his royal attire.

“I suppose we should try a cider as well, see what all the fuss is about,” Arthur exclaimed, leaving an open invitation for Merlin.

They looked at each other, and Merlin gave him a small nod, before they headed over to the tavern.

The tavern was quite loud when they walked in, full of the chatter of guests. When Arthur stepped into the building all heads turned. It was an effect that he seemed to have on everyone, both by being king and having a strong presence. They all bowed their heads to him. Arthur smiled back at them in greeting.

“Would you like an apple cider, my lord ?” A waitress asked him with a formal curtsy.

“Yes, and one for Merlin as well,” Arthur replied, gesturing to his servant.

 

They sat down at one of the unoccupied wooden tables. The soft and steady tune of the flutes and plucking of harps could be heard through the tavern walls. Even louder though was the sound of the knights playing a drunken game in the corner.

“Honestly,” Arthur sighed as he watched Gwaine in the distance tripping over his feet, the rest of them letting out a roar of laughter before Gwaine got his bearings.

Merlin snorted.

“Here are your drinks, gentlemen,” a waitress said graciously, placing down their drinks.

“Thank you,” Merlin said politely, grabbing the goblet in front of him eagerly.

Arthur held up his hand.

“Wait, Merlin, we need to toast to something,” Arthur protested as the goblet had nearly reached Merlin’s lips.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, putting his goblet down and waited for Arthur’s answer. Arthur thought about it for a moment.

“A toast to...a shorter Winter.”

“And that Gwaine won’t cause too much trouble doing his drunken shenanigans tonight,” Merlin added.

“Cheers,” Arthur said while giggling, their goblets clinking before they took a sip.

Warmth spread through them as the drink went down. Both their eyes widened in surprise at how amazing it tasted.

“Bloody hell!” Merlin shouted.

“Wow,” Arthur agreed.

Merlin started gulping down the cider. Arthur snatched the cup out of his hands, to Merlin’s protest.

“Go easy with that, Merlin,” Arthur warned him before passing back his cup.

“Why are you worried? After all those times I was in here when you went looking for me,” Merlin asked with a curious look.

Arthur secretly knew that Merlin had never been to the tavern all those times Gaius had told him so, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew Merlin had magic, and that he went off a lot, but he wanted Merlin to tell him on his own terms. So Arthur kept quiet and decided not to tell him.

“Nevermind,” Arthur muttered, taking another sip from his goblet.

By the time they had finished their drinks, many of the people had left to go dancing again. The music had picked up again, attracting a large crowd. They could hear many loud noises coming from outside.

“Let’s go see what’s happening,” Merlin insisted enthusiastically, tugging at Arthur’s arm.

Arthur followed him, smiling at Merlin’s enthusiasm that must have been brought up by his tipsiness.

When they stepped outside into the night they could see everyone gathered in a circle beside the band playing the music. Some couples were doing a chain dance, happily skipping around in a circle, while many people gathered to watch them.

The females were in the outer circle and the males were in the inner circle. They were moving to the beat, occasionally stopping to dance with their counterpart in time with the music. They spun around each other, laughing and skipping in tune. When the males lifted the females everyone clapped, Merlin joining in by cheering out.

“They used to do this in Ealdor, it was always the height of celebration,” Merlin told Arthur with a nostalgic grin. 

Arthur nearly kissed him when he gave him that look.

The dancers had gotten back into a large circle, the knights deciding to show off by doing tricks in the middle of the clapping circle. Everyone was impressed. 

The song finally ended, the crowd of dancers dispersing before a slower song came on. It started with the harps slowly plucking in unison. Everyone found a partner and began to sway.

“Not going to dance then, sire?” Merlin asked him.

Arthur looked around, then shrugged.

“What about you, Merlin. Are you going to dance?” Arthur asked defensively, steering Merlin away from the question. 

He could have sworn Merlin blushed right then, looking him right in the eye before letting his eyes downcast. It was a bit hard to see though, as the sun had already set, leaving the firelight from candles and torches as their only way of seeing. A pair of hands suddenly shoved Merlin in to Arthur, Merlin letting out a surprised squeak.

“Dance, idiots,” Gwaine said before dashing away from Arthur’s murderous glare.

Merlin stood up straighter, fidgeting with his neckerchief. Arthur cleared his throat.

“I suppose we might as well,” Arthur said after an awkward moment.

Merlin met his gaze, surprised by what Arthur had said.

“I’m leading though,” Arthur said quickly, feeling insecure as he placed his right hand on Merlin’s waist and another in his hand.

Merlin frowned as Arthur began to lead, protesting by tugging on his arm.

“Merlin,” Arthur huffed, halting their movements.

“Fine,” he said, allowing Arthur to take the lead.

They began swaying back and forth, turning in a slow circle. They had their arms extended wide as to create more space between them, making it harder for them to move. Arthur swallowed his nerves and stepped closer, allowing the space to get smaller. Arthur was surprised that Merlin still had not managed to trip or step on his feet. Maybe he used some sort of dancing spell..

“Is that all you got?” Merlin asked Arthur after swaying for what seemed like ages.

Arthur smiled at the challenge, leading Merlin into an underarm turn. When they stepped back into position they were grinning at each other, their heartbeats becoming faster. Arthur sped up their movements, spinning Merlin with an extended arm. Merlin giggled, getting a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

“Get ready,” Arthur warned, excitement evident in his features.

Before Merlin could question what was happening, Arthur had lifted him, catching Merlin before he could tumble in surprise. When he brought him back up people applauded them. Merlin’s eyes went wide, a blush spreading when he realised they had gained an audience.

“Arthur!” Merlin groaned, Arthur replying with an amused laugh.

“You’re the one that asked me to do more,” Arthur replied teasingly.

They both spun in unison as the melody became louder, their fears blowing away in the wind. They began taking longer strides as they swayed, moving across the ground steadily. Arthur’s cape trailed behind him with every turn. Fallen leaves crunched beneath their boots at every stride. Their eyes were locked in focus, mirth shining in both of them.

Arthur heard the music beginning to slow, and so decreased the speed of their steps. When he heard that the song was nearing its end he gave Merlin a slight nod before leading him into a dip. He brought him back up just as the song ended.  
The crowd burst into applause, and Arthur smiled at his subjects. Merlin seemed to be frozen in shock, his eyes wide and still. Arthur took a step back.

“I’m getting tired, Merlin, I think I’ll call it a night,” Arthur told him before heading towards the castle. He turned around when he realised Merlin had not moved.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur said as he grabbed Merlin’s hand.

They both sauntered off to the castle, the sounds of Camelot’s cheerful citizens behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly took me so long to finish this last chapter. School has been hectic, and I had a bit of a creative block for a while there, but I am glad I got this finished before November. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
